


Brothers after all

by EllaScamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brothers, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers, Nifflers, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Theseus Scamander, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaScamander/pseuds/EllaScamander
Summary: Newt is back in London, after what happened in New York. When he comes home after a visit somewhere in scotland he has a very unexpected visitor in his apartment. Newt actually has no real interest in talking with his older brother, but New York was dark, Theseus tells him some surprising things and after all, he still is his big brother. So the evening gets way more interesting than Newt expected.





	Brothers after all

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Newt and Theseus and I love their chemistry on screen. I just took their relationship back to shortly after the ending of the first movie and let them meet up in Newts place in London for a surprisingly honest talk.

Newt yawned when he went off the train, his suitcase by his side as always. He could hear the Niffler sniffing and snorted.  
“Don’t even try”, he mumbled towards the case and an elder couple shot him a weird look.   
“Why is the this man talking to his suitcase?”, their looks seemed to asks, and Newt just vaguely smiled at them before he hurried forward.  
When he passed the platform Nine ¾ he had to take a quick stop. What would happen if he would try to pass the wall? Would he run against it, or would it let him through on an empty platform? It was the middle of January, so terms at Hogwarts had already started ages ago.   
Hogwarts.  
For a moment Newt thought about his time at the castle. Only 5 years instead of 7 but at least they let him take his O.W.Ls before they expelled him.  
Newt almost had to laugh when he thought about the drama, that had him expelled more than 10 years ago.  
It had been good times, for sure. 

Newt rushed out of King’s Cross’ main building and out on the busy streets of London. He had missed the city. He had missed England, he had to admit, when he walked straight towards the Underground train station.   
He could have just appareted home, but he decided to not do it in the train already.   
His hearing at the Ministry had been just a couple days ago and they had been very clear.  
No dangerous movements, nothing, that could endanger the magic secret as long as he did not want to spend the next few years in Azkaban.   
They had been ridiciulously serious about the “crimes” Newt committed in New York.   
Endanger the secret, endanger thousands of innocent muggles, almost blow up New York.   
It had been a slightly hyperbolism, but Newt had had nothing to say in his defense.  
Theseus so had been very silent the whole time during the hearing.   
Newt still wondered about this. Usually his brother didn’t miss a change to tell Newt “I told you so!” and explain to the Ministry how sorry he was for what his little, stupid brother did.   
The Underground was packed with people. Newt just hit the rush hour and half of London’s population seemed to be on the Underground on the way home.   
People bumped into him and the suitcase and Newt could hear some unsatisfied roars out of it.  
“I’m sorry guys, I can’t help it”, he mumbled and carefully looked out, so that no one watched him this time.   
The quarter of an hour he spent on the Underground was annoying, hot, loud and disgusting all at once. Newt was fairly happy, when the train arrived and he could get off.   
His apartment was in an old, not very beautiful building, but Newt had chosen it wisely, when he had rented it a few years ago.   
The neighbourhood it was in was not the very best and no one else lived in the house, so no one wondered about the odd noises that came out of the cellar, the roars, scratches and snorts. 

When Newt walked towards the door he recognized something odd.   
The light in his living room was on. Not the big one, but the little one, that stood next to the armchair where the Niffler usually slept.   
Newt wondered. Did he forget to turn it off, when he went out of the house Tuesday morning? He had been on a trip to Scotland, to help someone with a bunch of Murtlaps for three days. He never left any light on. Never. As well as Newt never forgot to lock the door behind him, but when he put the key in the lock, it already turned out to be open.   
Newt grabbed his suitcase tighter and took his wand out of his pocket.   
Could it really be, that Grindelwald or someone who was on his side, found him here? But why? Credence was dead, and Newt was not even sure Grindelwald knew his name when he disapperated in New York.   
He opened the door and lucky for him, it didn’t make any sound.   
“Hello?”  
For a brief moment Newt had to think about these weird Muggle horror movies Leta always had a thing for, when they were still in Hogwarts.   
They always scream “Hello?” just to get killed a minute after.  
For a moment there is silent, than a voice answered Newts call. “In your living room.”  
Newt knew the voice and didn’t know what to say for a few seconds.   
“You can’t be serious”, he whispered then and let himself in his own apartment.  
He took two staircases at once and busted into the living room just to caught Theseus getting up from the Nifflers armchair. 

“I have absolutely no words for this.” Newt said brusquely and pulled the suitcase down a little too harsh. One of the locks snapped open and with the speed of light something black with a glittery thing in his pranks jumped out of it and right into Theseus’ direction.  
Newts brothers was almost not fast enough to raise his arms up and cover his face before the Niffler started to slap him with the silver necklace he got from somewhere, Newt really didn’t know where.   
He just had to wait a few moments, where he just watched his beast, who tried to get Theseus of “his” chair, before he interverne.  
“Hey, it’s enough”, he claimed softly and reached for the Niffler who gave him a good fight until it gave up and ran out of the room with a very grumpy look on his face.  
“What for Merlin’s sake?” Theseus started, but Newt cut him off.  
“You sat on his chair”, he answered and Theseus just stared blankly hat him and Newt couldn’t stop himself from grinning for a moment.   
“You sat on the Niffler’s chair. It’s his, he sleeps here every night, he doesn’t like his cage very much.”   
Theseus kept staring.  
“Your Niffler sleeps in your armchair. You’re always good for a surprise”, he finally said and Newt rolled his eyes.   
“Says the one, who let himself in my apartment, without an invitation or at least a knock on the door.”  
“I knew you are not home.” Newt ran a hand through his hair. “Oh yes, this is the perfect excuse to just break in.”  
He felt how he got angry. The fear to find a thief or worse someone of Grindelwald’s men was gone.   
“I didn’t break in, I have a key.” Theseus crossed his arms in front of him and reminded Newt of a younger version of his brother who always did this, when he felt uncomfortable.

“Oh no, you don’t have a key, Leta has and it is only for emergencies and not a 24 hour invitation to just come here whenever you want, especially when I’m not home. Did you find something interesting?”  
He raised his voice without even noticing it and Theseus looks at him plain and with this touch of arrogance in his eyes Newt hated so much.   
“Do you really think I would take a look at your stuff?”  
Newt laughs without joy. “Hell yes, I do!”  
For a moment, no one said anything, than Newt grabbed his suitcase and went to the staircase that would bring him downstairs into the cellar and his magical zoo. 

“Newt, wait!”  
“I have work to do. Why are you even here? I didn’t leave Britain, I didn’t hurt anyone, no Muggle saw me do magic, so what do you want?”  
Newt pushed the door open with annoyance and stepped downstairs.   
He could hear Theseus follow him and sighed. He had hoped, his brother would just go away again but of course he didn’t came without a reason. Theseus always had a reason. Most times it was a very important, ministry kind of reason.  
When Newt reached the bottom of the stairs he put the suitcase on his place and turned the lights on with a swing of his wand.   
He could hear Theseus gasp and turned around.  
His brothers looked like a four year old who had been allowed to visit Santa’s Christmas factory.   
“Merlin’s beard.” Theseus took a few steps into the enormous room and felt silent again.   
“You have never been here before, haven’t you?” Newt asked and watched his brother with a small smile on his face.  
“No of course not. I had no idea…” Theseus cut himself off and looked at Newt.   
“I’m not here to tell you, you did something wrong or anything. I doesn’t have to do with the Ministry at all”, Theseus said then and Newt looked away to keep his hands busy with feeding Picketts friends and family.   
“So what are you here for?”  
“Will you stop running around and stay here for a moment?”   
Theseus reached out for Newts arm, when he rushed for one of the feeding boxes and stopped him.  
“I have work to do!” Newt tried to get away, but Theseus didn’t let him.  
“And I have something to say, for heaven’s sake, Newt I’m here because I wanted to see you!”

Newt hesitated and looked up to Theseus. He hated it, that his brother was quite bigger than him and he always had to look up, when they were standing close by.   
“Again, why are you here, Theseus? You could have seen me the next time at the Ministry.”  
“No, I mean yes I’m sure there will be a next time, but I wanted to really see you. I wanted to ask if you’re okay. You could have died in New York!”  
Newt shrugs and when Theseus let go of his arm, he stepped backwards.   
“Who are you and what happened to my idiotic big brother?”  
The looked at each other for a moment and Theseus actually smiled.   
“Newt I was worried about you, that is all.”  
Theseus voice sounded soft now and Newt took a deep breath.  
“You see I’m perfectly fine, but I reckon for you things would be a lot easier if I wouldn’t be in such perfect health!”  
He said it with a touch of irony and Theseus snorted.   
“Don’t ever say that. You’re an annoying hell of a brother and I’m sick of always getting you out of your misery and stop the Ministry from putting you into Azkaban, but you’re still my little brother. I think it’s in my genes to protect you.”  
Newt tended his head a little and sat Pickett onto the table where the Bowtuckle shot a suspicious look at Theseus.   
“Wait a minute, you do what?” he asked then.   
Theseus sighed. “How do you think you get away with everything that goes wrong during your journeys? You’re not allowed to leave Great Britain and I know you hate this, but it was the best I could do. At least I could stop them from sending you to Azkaban for the New York misery.”

“I had no idea” Newt admitted and Theseus nodded. “I know. I didn’t want you to know, but right now I had no choice but telling you, otherwise you would have never talked to me.”  
“Who says I’ll talk to you now?” asked Newt and Theseus laughed. It was an honest and somehow nice laugh. 

“I know you. Even so you don’t like this I still do know you very well.”  
The brothers looked at each other and Newt felt a wall inside of him getting some fine, scratches.   
“Let’s get out of here” he said instead of answering to Theseus statement and went to the staircases in front of him.  
When they reached the apartment, the light outside had completely fainted and it had started to rain.   
Newt lit up a fire in the fireplace and walked towards the couch.   
When they both sat down Newt ran a hand through his already messy hair. “I saw Grindelwald come back. Or actually I didn’t see him coming back, because he was never gone, but I saw how he tricked a whole Ministry for month and almost destroyed a whole city” he said and it pretty much summed up, what he had been thinking almost the whole time, since he was back in London. 

Theseus didn’t answer, instead he took out his wand and the next thing Newt knew is that he had a cup of black tea with milk in his hand. It smelled like mint and lemon.  
“I can’t believe you remember” Newt said and smelled at the cup. “Of course I do remember. Didn’t I just tell you a few minutes ago, that I still know you very well? You never change, Newt. Not really. You haven’t since you were a fifteen pretty much.”  
Newt laughs. “I’m not sure if this is an insult or a compliment.”  
Theseus let appear a second cup of tea and took a sip. Newt shook his head. “I will never understand how you can drink green tea with ginger and cinnamon, it smells disgusting!” Theseus rolls his eyes with amusement.   
“Newt Scamander who shares his apartment with dozens of classified dangerous beasts wants to tell me something about my taste?”  
They both had to laugh now.

“What do you want to hear? About New York I mean?” Newt asked after a while.  
Theseus shrugged. “I needed to know you are okay. Everything else you want to tell me, tell me. I’ll listen, I promise and I won’t judge you or say anything unfriendly about your beasts. I’ve seen what you have done in the cellar. This is amazing.”  
Newt laughs. “I never heard you say anything I do is amazing.”  
For a short moment Theseus lays a hand on Newts shoulder.  
“I did now, didn’t I?”  
Newt looked him in the eyes.   
“Thank you for saving me from Azkaban. I hate to admit it but I guess I would be in a terrible misery without you.”  
Theseus nodded. “You can bet on this.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to say that, but thank you for stepping by. Even though you could have waited until I am home instead of breaking into my apartment and getting my Niffler very angry.”  
Both brothers looked over to the armchair where the Niffler had rolled up and looked like a tiny black furball.  
“Yes, I’m sorry about your Niffler. I would have taken another chair if I’d known!”

Newt cracks a smile. “He’ll survive. I’m not very good at parenting anyway, he does what he wants.” He looked at the little animal and takes a sip of his tea.  
“You’re really willing to listen? The whole story? Believe me, it’s not as harmless as I told in the Ministry” he admitted and Theseus leans back at the couch.   
“I’ll listen and I swear I will not use anything of this against you”, he said and Newt believed him even though he was surprised by this, too.  
“Actually, I just wanted to bring somebody home to Arizona…”  
It is the first time Newt told the whole story to somebody and he was quite sure it would be the last time.   
That it was Theseus of all people he told the story was something he couldn’t believe himself.   
It felt good to talk, to finally talk about everything. Credence, Jacob, Graves, Grindelwald. Everything. 

Both brothers knew, that this was a very rare moment, a very rare evening. A evening that revealed that, no matter how different they both were, no matter on how many things they disagreed, in the end, they were family.   
They always would be.


End file.
